She's Sleeping Beauty
by riva-dancer777
Summary: This is based on the Fairy Tale, Sleeping Beauty but with a House of Anubis twist to it. Sorry this is a ONESHOT but their is a sequel in the making.
1. Story

_Hi I know I never do one-shots but this time I just felt like writing a one-shot. If you guys like it I will probably continue on._

Amber was lying in her hospital bed, breathing, but only just. She was wearing a long white strapless dress with silver sparkles covered the first third of her dress and the sparkles slowly spread out. She was holding pink flowers across her chest and her beautiful long blonde hair spread out across the pillow. According to Jerome she looked like Sleeping Beauty. Amber had collapsed at prom unexpectedly, earlier that day she was complaining of nausea and dizziness and she kept on feeling like she was going to pass out. All of Anubis house was by her bed side, worried, scared and saddened by what had happened. A doctor came in worried.

'Has she woken up yet?' The doctor asked.

'No' Nina replied shaking.

'Will she be okay?' Fabian asked.

'I have no idea, she should be awake now' the doctor replied to the group. They were all shaking in nerves and were frightened as they were watching Amber, the sleeping beauty sleep, possibly in peace for good.

* * *

><p>-Earlier that night-<p>

Amber was dancing at the prom; she was complaining of dizziness and decided to sit down. She had never felt this sick; she was then starting to go pale.

'Hey are you okay?' Jerome came over and asked her.

'Sort-of, not really' Amber replied.

'How do you feel?'

'Dizzy, hurly, eurk' Amber voice was starting to sound croaky. Jerome was getting more and more concerned by the second. A slow song came on. 'Aww, I just... it's a slow song... this is the worst prom ever'

'Well if you fall I'll catch you' Jerome said to Amber smiling. Amber smiled back. Jerome led her to the dance floor. Amber put her arms around Jerome's neck while Jerome put his arms around Amber's waist. He held on tight to make sure she wouldn't let her fall.

'Well...' Jerome said nervously.

'Well what?' Amber replied.

'Oh nothing it's just, I've known you longer than anyone in Anubis house'

'Yeah... since Pre-School' Amber showed Jerome a bracelet with a charm on it. The charm was heart shaped, written on the charm was 'A.M & J.C, BBFL'. Jerome showed Amber his bracelet on his left arm that said the same thing. They both smiled and then they looked up and stared into each other's eyes, they felt like they were in a trance with time slowing down; they got closer and closer together

'You know... you look like Sleeping Beauty' Jerome said to Amber as she smiled. As they both lent in for a kiss when... Amber collapsed; luckily Jerome caught her carrying her like a damsel in distress. The music stopped and everyone came rushing over to Amber's side. Jerome put her down on the ground. The teachers called an ambulance while everyone was standing there in shock... especially Jerome.

It took up to an hour for an ambulance to come with Amber losing colour and losing breath by the second Amber was carried by a stretcher and taken away to hospital. All of Anubis house followed the ambulance hoping that this wasn't going to be the last time they'll see Amber alive.

-Flashback Over-

* * *

><p>'She has been sleeping for over 2 hours' Jerome told the group. They all looked at the heartbeat meter; Amber's heart rate was at 49 bpm. Nina started to cry, she was going to lose one of her best friends. She lent her head into Fabians shoulder as he hugged her back. All hell was breaking lose as everyone was starting to cry one by one. The doctor then told everyone to leave. Amber's heart rate was at 35 bpm. They all said their goodbyes; Nina was the last to leave.<p>

Everyone was waiting in the hall. The doctors were giving Amber CPR, while the others were sitting in the waiting room, just waiting to see what was going to happen. Nina was crying on Fabians shoulder still while Fabian had his arm around her, looking like he was going to cry as well. Patricia was sitting there playing with her fake highlights. Mara was asleep on Micks arm while Mick was sitting there still shaking on what happened before. Joy was playing on her phone, Alfie was playing with a piece of string and Jerome was sitting in a chair with his hand in his palms, tapping his foot on the ground. They were all anxious, tired, nervous, and just about anything sad you can think of. Without anyone noticing Jerome snuck in to Amber's hospital room, Amber's heart was still at 35 bpm, the doctors that were taking a break caught him. They didn't care and turned their heads back.

Jerome was relieved but still nervous; he took Amber's hand and started to talk.

'Amber, you're like, the most important person in my life. You have no idea how much you mean to me. My parents have rebelled against me and you're like the missing piece of my heart. When we were slow dancing together at the prom it felt... nice, like I belong with you, don't leave me... please' Jerome stopped talking and heard a beep. Amber's heart beat was now 22 bpm, she was having trouble breathing, losing air by the second. He was starting to cry, which was weird, he never cries, but it was Amber, his best friend since Pre-School, his life would be ruined if she left, he would still have Alfie but he never gossips, is slack at pep talk and only plans on how he was going to steal Trudy's cookie jar. Jerome kept on holding on to Amber's hand rubbing his thumb against her smooth skin.

'Don't worry I'll be here' Jerome said to Amber even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Looking over at the heart meter dropping he did the unthinkable; he kissed her on the lips. He wanted the moment to last but she knew that she wouldn't remember this. Much to his surprise the heartbeat meter started going up rapidly and she woke up.

'Where... a-a-am... I...' Amber said quiet, slowly and croaky.

'You're alive, it's okay' Jerome replied quietly but secretly he was jumping inside.

'But why did you kiss me?' Jerome was shocked, how could she remember that!

'How did you know that?'

'It's okay I won't tell anyone, it was really sweet'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

Everyone else came in jumping up and down screaming while Jerome covered Amber's ears. Everyone was confused when they saw Jerome; no one knew how long he and Amber have known each other.

'How did you get in here first?' Alfie asked.

'Never mind' Jerome replied, and then as everyone was giving Amber hugs Jerome whispered into Amber's ear. 'I guess you really are Sleeping Beauty' Amber smiled back.

'And you're Prince Charming' Amber replied, still sounding croaky, but that last comment made Jerome smile and blush a little.

_Hope you liked it._

_Please review I would love to hear what you think._


	2. NOTICE!

_Hey guys._

_just to say thank you to all of you who reviewed my one-shot._

_a sequel is in the making as of right now called **'Sleep Peaceful Amber' **_that is based on this one-shot and the fairytale Sleeping Beauty. it will come out sometime during the week. hopefully...__

__stay tuned... :)__


End file.
